El ojo de Odín
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: cuando creen que ya acabaron con el mal, cuando todos están de vacaciones, cuando Ares y sus sombras han sido derrotados...llega un enemigo, que se quiere robar lo mas valioso para Asgard..."el ojo de Odín"
1. Chapter 1

**El ojo de Odín**

_**Conocida es la leyenda que narra, como Odín el dios rey de todos los dioses nórdicos, perdió el ojo izquierdo para así poder beber de la fuente de la sabiduría, protegida por el gigante Mimir. Pero hay algo más de esa leyenda, la cual se perdió con el tiempo…**_

_Cuando los dioses aun paseaban por la tierra. Odín, hijo de Bor, dios rey de los dioses. Visito la fuente de la sabiduría, buscando beber de sus aguas y hacerse de una sabiduría superior a todas y así poder gobernar sin oposición…Al llegar a la fuente, Mimir, su guardián acepto dejarlo beber de las aguas de la fuente, pero con una condición, la cual era que el supremo dios se arrancara un ojo y lo lanzara a la fuente, siendo este el pago por la sabiduría. Odín, acepto pagar el precio, así que arrancándose el ojo, lo lanzo dentro de la fuente, cayendo así en la profundidad, convirtiéndose en un objeto celeste pálido y a la vez brillante. El tiempo pasó y Mimir, el guardián de la fuente, fue decapitado durante la guerra de los AEsir y los Vanir. Odín conservo la cabeza del gigante Mimir, con el propósito de que este fuera su eterno consejero, pues sabido era que el gigante era sabio…_

_La era de los dioses termino, llegando así el inicio de la era del hombre. Leyendas, que se convirtieron en cuentos, cuentos que se convirtieron en nada y así poco a poco el ojo de Odín, fue olvidado, por los humanos…pero, no para los seres mágicos…Odín, por consejo de Mimir, eligió a ocho de sus mejores valkirias, para que reencarnaran cada cierto tiempo y cuidaran del ojo entregado y así evitar que el preciado ojo de Odín, cayera en manos equivocadas…pues según la leyenda, el que lo poseyera se haría con el poder del dios rey, así como de su sabiduría. Lo que en manos equivocadas, seria terrible…_

Manos equivocadas?-una joven miro con curiosidad el texto escrito, en un desgastado pergamino que era cubierto por un vidrio, para su protección-las únicas manos equivocadas que conozco son las de Ares, pero estando en el lugar que esta, no creo que moleste pronto…-comento distraída-

Y que haría Ares, con eso?-la joven volteo a ver a su compañero, que al igual que ella miraba interesado el pergamino-

No sé, tú eres el suspicaz…-le contesto, mientas fijaba ahora su mirada en la imagen desgastada, del ojo de Odín, que el pergamino que anteriormente leía le mostraba-que curioso, este "ojo de Odín", lo eh visto en alguna parte…-pensó, mientras hacia memoria-

Ven, se nos hace tarde…-le llamo su compañero, que ya estaba en la puerta-

Si, ya voy…-contesto, mientras le daba un rápido vistazo a la imagen-

…

Ares, no sería el único…niña tonta…-joven de ojos zafiro y de cabello celeste claro, que miraba y escuchaba con interés la conversación de los dos jóvenes, que se habían marchado del museo, susurro- Ares, es un idiota por haber dejado que le derroten…fue un desperdicio de poder, haberlo ayudado a escapar de ese lugar…-sin que los jóvenes se percatasen de su presencia, fue tras ellos-

…

Crees que en verdad exista?-pregunto de improvisto, ganándose todo la atención se su acompañante, que trataba de calentar sus manos cubiertas por los guantes de lana-

Qué?, el ojo de Odín?-le miro interrogante, para luego fijar su atención en la luz cambiante del semáforo-si, si existimos nosotros…como no podría existir ello-contesto acomodándose el abrigo- que frío ahora entiendo porque todos se fueron a lugares calurosos…-

mmm…tienes razón, si existimos nosotros como no existiría ello…-sonrió, al momento de abrazarse del brazo d su compañero- me congelo…regresemos a la cabaña…-pidió al sentir castañear su dientes-no vuelvo a visitar Noruega…Dita, tuvo toda la razón de decir…no vayan, no hay peor clima en Noruega, que en invierno...-

Si, vamos…-con eso ambos jóvenes regresaron al lugar de alojamiento-

...

No sabía que te interesara tanto la mitología nórdica…-comento la joven, que sostenía una taza de chocolate caliente y miraba el fuego bailar, en la chimenea, junto a ella-

Me gusta saber de todo, así me evito sorpresas…-contesto con simpleza, mientras una leve sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios al ver al joven cubierta por varias colchas, junto al fuego y aun temblar-se nota que eres de un país caluroso…-le dijo, mientras se sentaba junto a ella-

No es caluroso como Grecia, pero si hace calor…-le sonrió levemente-que lees?-interrogo al ver un libro de cubierta marrón, en las manos del joven de ojos azules-

Solo leyendas…-le mostro la imagen que en hace un momento veía-

Es Mimir, decapitado… cierto?...-poso sus ojos en los del joven después de ver la imagen-

Así es…Mimir, el gigante guardián de la fuente de la sabiduría…-acepto, cambiando de hoja-por qué no fuiste a casa?, porque me acompañaste?-pregunto como si de verdad no le importara la respuesta, pues aun miraba interesado el libro-

Uf…la verdad, no tengo nada…me canse de ir a casa, cada que Atena, nos da un tiempo libre-su mirada se poso en el fuego-todos iban a su país de origen o viajaban con su pareja y bueno…-su mirada se torno triste-creí que sería lo mejor ir a un lugar apartado, lejos de mi asquerosa realidad y…y…como me invitaste a acompañarte, pues…acepte-su mirada se dirigió a su acompañante-pero si quieres que me vaya…-se puso de pie- mañana mismo me voy…-dicho esto se retiro rumbo a su habitación, asignada en la pequeña cabaña de maderos, molesta y dolida por las preguntas de su amigo-

Y como dice el dicho… "no hay palabras mal dichas, sino mal entendidas"-pensó el joven-ya mañana arreglare este mal entendido…-pensó, concentrándose nuevamente en el libro-

…

El frio aumentara, las aguas se congelaran, el sol se ocultara y todo en el mundo se congelara…-recito, el mismo joven que seguía a la pareja-no hay nada que viva sin la luz de sol…-sonrió con malicia, mientras su ropa común, era cambiada por una armadura amatista con detalles blancos-al parecer, me preocupe por nada…-miro al interior de la cabaña que conservaba sin que los que en ella estaban se percataran de su presencia- creía que habían venido porque habían sentido mi presencia, pero no fue más que una coincidencia…-miro por última vez al joven que leía frente el cálido fuego de la chimenea-Asgard…sus dioses guerreros y las valquirias guardianas, no será más que un juego de niños acabarlos, luego Atena y sus caballeros…-con una corriente de nieve el joven desapareció-

…

Señorita Hilda, el frio aumenta…-Sigfried, que se encontraba arrodillado junto a los demás dioses guerreros, hablo-y la poca vida de Asgard comienza a desaparecer, la gente del pueblo, los animales…no se cuanto más resistan, señorita…-informo con pesar-

Odín, nos prepara una nueva prueba, mis amados guerreros…-Hilda, que estaba sentada en su trono, se puso de pie para comenzar a descender por las escaleras que la separaban del fuego azul y sus dioses guerreros-hace un tiempo que tengo este presentimiento, con la caída de Ares y sus sobras, creía que este presentimiento se terminaría, pero no es así…- Hilda, miro con tristeza el fuego azul-creo que la tierra de Asgard, esta por enfrentar una guerra más…-

Una guerra más?-Fenril, pregunto con lo que sus compañeros no se atrevían a preguntar-contra qué o quién?-

No estoy segura…-Hilda, en suspiro contesto-

Hermana…-Fler, entro de improvisto en la sala


	2. Chapter 2

**El valle de la muerte, resurrección de los muertos…**

Sus ojos zafiros, se paseaban por todo el lugar. Caminaba como si el lugar en el que estaba no fuera más que un lugar cualquiera, y no el valle de huesos secos que era…su cabello celeste claro, se mecía por el viento pútrido que corría, un aire cargado de gritos de dolor y desesperación. Se oían voces de muchos, pedir ayuda…

Padre, no creí verte tan pronto…-la voz de una mujer se escucho en medio de aquel espantoso lugar-su visita, no es de casualidad, cierto?-pregunto con respeto

Hela…-saludo el joven, con una leve sonrisa, al tiempo que una hermosa mujer, de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color; con el cuerpo de la cintura para arriba como de una persona normal, mientras que de la cintura a los pies se veía un cuerpo putrefacto, como si de un muerto se tratara; en sus manos sostenía un báculo, que tenía en la parte superior una calavera dentro de un circulo. Se presentaba frente a él- conoces a tu padre…-le sonrió abiertamente-

Como no hacerlo-contesto, mientras sus ojos se posaban, el lo extenso del lugar- pero los deseos de mi padre, no son conocidos…-continuo diciendo, mientras sus pútridos pies rompían uno que otro hueso del lugar-

Mis motivos, son dos y mis intereses muchos…-el joven, sonrió con malicia-la primera es que mi hija, me acompañe, al igual que sus hermanos-eso llamo la atención de Hela- y el segundo motivo es que los dejes libres…-la joven diosa sonrió, ante lo pedido por su padre-

Y los intereses?-pregunto

Ya te lo dije, muchos…-contesto, con simpleza, mientras sentía como temblaba todo y los huesos que antes estaban rotos y secos, comenzaban a unirse, formando tendones, musculo y piel-

Los intereses de mi padre son los míos…-sonrió al ver que su ejército, ya había despertado-Wicked krigare*!-alzo su voz, atrayendo la atención del ahora despierto ejército-

***M***

Te sientes mejor…?-pregunto el joven, a la chica, que se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos-

Si, gracias…-contesto, con un intento de sonrisa-disculpa, no debí hablarte de esa manera…-pidió, bajando la cabeza, en señal de vergüenza-

No pasa nada…-le regalo una sonrisa comprensiva- creo que mis palabras, te hicieron recordar algo que no debías recordar…-expreso, con pesar-

Ya pasó un año y aun duele…-susurro la joven, dejando caer lágrimas de dolor-ellos eran todo y…-no pudo seguir hablando, pues las lágrimas una vez más se presentaron-

Eran tus padres, es normal…que duela-la abrazo, para transmitirle paz-

Tenía razón…-sollozo, haciendo que el otro frunciera el seño-

Solo lo dijo, para molestarte y hacerte sentir culpable…-hablo, mientras trataba de recordar-

No, yo debería haber estad ahí, pero…no, estaba en el santuario y…-

Deja de llorar-el joven se levanto de la cama, lugar donde ambos jóvenes estaban-el que ellos hayan muerto, jamás fue tu culpa…solo, fue una desgracia y…-la vio, girar en dirección a la ventana, por la cual se podía ver caer la nieve-una muerte, no es culpa de nadie…-

Y tres?-pregunto con sarcasmo y dolor en su voz-

Si, no dejaste que Ares, te ataque por ello…no dejes que ahora, esto te consuma…-con esas palabras se marcho de la habitación-

***M***

Hermana…-Fler, entro de improvisto en la sala-la sala de guerra…-con voz agitada y la respiración de la misma manera, anuncio-

Que pasó en la sala de guerra?-pregunto, la representante de Odín-

El ropaje de los dioses…-sin más, salió corriendo en dirección del salón de guerra, lugar en el cual los ropajes sagrados, de los dioses guerreros, así como armas antiguas se guardaban-

Fler, que pasa?!- Hilda, seguida de sus dioses, salió tras su pequeña hermana, que se notaba alterada y asustada por algo-

***M***

Con un demonio…-un joven de ojos turquesas, se quejo- se supone, que este país es caluroso…-expreso con frustración, al sentir las corrientes del viento, heladas-yo venía a la playa, no hacer de perchero…-se volvió a quejar, al verse envuelto por varios abrigos-

Ya deja de quejarte…-lo reprocho su acompañante- que nadie, tiene la culpa de que el clima este así…-expreso preocupada al ver, a las personas oriundas del lugar, extrañadas-parece que…-

Si, ya me di cuenta…-bufo, el joven-alguno de los dioses, debe estar jugando a quien convierte más rápido paletas…-hablo con sarcasmo-será mejor volver a Grecia o ah...-callo, al ver dos siluetas acercarse-Saga…?-

Bueno, Milo…-la joven suspiro-se nos fueron al caño las vacaciones-

Shaina, Milo…-saludo el recién llegado- parece que el clima, no va nada bien por este lugar…-comento, paseando su mirada por todo el lugar- se te arruino, el bronceado y el chapuzón…-sonrió burlón, al ver la mueca de molestia del escorpión-

Justo el día de playa…-Milo, por poco hizo un berrinche- Shaina, te dije que el recorrido podía esperar, pero no…-se volvió a quejar-

Y yo que iba a saber?-la peli verde se encogió de hombros-y dime, no creo que solo hayas venido a molestar a Milo y mucho menos a ver el clima, Saga?-se dirigió al mayor, que se puso serio-

No, el clima ha cambiado drásticamente y no solo en este lugar…-Saga, dejo salir un suspiro-parece que uno de los eternos, quiere jugar…-

Y los demás?-pregunto Milo, que ya se había puesto serio-

Kanon, fue por los que estaban en su país natal y yo vengo a por los que han ido de paseo-expreso el peli azul- Atena, no sabe a qué se debe…-contesto la pregunta muda de los más jóvenes-

Servicio de transporte?-pregunto Milo, tratando de cambiar el ambiente tenso-

Así parece…-Saga, sonrió levemente-por el clima, muchos vuelos y embarques se han cancelado…-

Entonces, vámonos…-Shaina, interfirió en la charla de los dos dorados-no creo que sea conveniente demorarnos más, en este lugar-

Bien, vayan por sus cosas, los espero en este lugar-ordeno el géminis, a lo que ambos chicos asintieron-

***M***

Shura, visitar los pirineos, no fue una buena idea…-comento una joven de cabello rosa, que iba puesta unos abrigos encima-

Lo sé Shopia, lo sé…-Shura, acepto su error- eche a perder nuestro viaje…-expreso molesto consigo mismo-

Shura…-La amazona del delfín, miro con pena a su novio-no pasa nada, estar contigo lo arregla todo, además de que yo quise conocerlos…-agrego con una hermosa sonrisa-

Gracias amor…-Shura, se acerco apara abrazar a la joven y besarla-

Va, sabiendo que los iba encontrar así…mejor ni venia-se quejo tras ellos un peli azul-que frio!-se quejo al sentir el aire helado de la zona, pues el solo había ido con un leve abrigo-

Kanon, que haces aquí?-pregunto un molesto Shura, por la interrupción-

Nada, no más paseando…me encanta congelarme, y escalar un cerro…-dijo de manera sarcástica-

Ya, sé que la pregunta fue tonta…-corto el drama el español-que quieres?-pregunto exasperado-

Que muevan el trasero y vengan conmigo, que un "hago lo que se me antoja", esta de molesto-explico, con el seño fruncido-

Ahora entiendo…-Shura, acepto lo pedido, aunque no le gusto nada, el que Shopia, riera ante las ocurrencias del gemelo menor-

***M***

Esto me pasa, por no haber ido con mi maestro…-se quejaba un joven 12 años, de cabello rojo-el frío de Jamir, está más elevado de las veces pasadas…-se abrigo bien con las mantas y se acerco mas al fuego de la chimenea-demonios, este frio me mata…-se quejo al sentir frio a pesar de abrigarse-al demonio!- con esa exclamación, el joven se tele transportó al lugar, que había sentido el cosmos de su maestro. Dejando atrás las montañas heladas de Jamir, un castillo vacio y un lugar sagrado desprotegido-

***M***

*Hela: Diosa encargada del inframundo y de uno de los tipos de muerto de la mitología nórdica. Hija de Loki y la giganta hechicera, proveniente del jötunheim, Angrboda. Reinaba sobre el Niflheim, donde vive bajo una de las raíces de Yggdrasi, el árbol del mundo o árbol de los nueve mundos.

*el valle de los huesos secos: el escenario usado para la primera parte de este capítulo, fue basadas en uno de los pasajes de la biblia, específicamente Ezequiel, capitulo 37 hacia delante.

*el ojo de Odín: la leyenda descrita en el primer capítulo, es cierta, mas hay unos agregados, para que este fic, sea llevado a cabo.

* Wicked krigare: guerreros traviesos en sueco

***M***

**N/A: hola a todas y gracias por sus reviews, así como por leer y darle una oportunidad a este fic, que es una continuación de peligro, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, pero ahora nos trasportamos a la mitología nórdica. Aunque los dorados, y demás personajes tendrá una participación activa…**

**Espero también, puedan disculpar, el hecho de que haya olvidado aclarar algunas cosas en el capitulo anterior, pero como ven…se me paso, de verdad lo siento…**

**La línea de tiempo de peligro y el ojo de Odín, es muy diferente a los fic que voy subiendo, a excepción de: más allá de todo, cuando te conocí, paño de lágrimas…, estos fics mencionados, son los que están en el mismo "mundo" y la misma línea de tiempo. Claro, que no es necesario leerlos, solo se los digo, pues solo sigo hechos…ay otros fics, que tienen relación, pero no por eso significa que van en el mismo tiempo o el mismo "mundo", es solo que soy floja para crear personajes y pues…ya ven…**

**Otra cosa que debo aclarar es que hay un periodo de tiempo, que transcurre de fic a fic y por eso en este fic, los personajes no tiene la misma edad que en el anime/manga, pues se me hace medio ilógico y loco, que no se les pasen los años…jajaja…**

**Con esos puntos aclarados (espero), me despido de todas las lectoras de mis fics…gracias y besos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Valquirias, guardianas?**

_Conocido es el destino de las valquirias, que cuando el ojo de Odín este en peligro, ellas regresaran y cumplirán con su deber…_

Hermana…-Hilda, siguió a su pequeña hermana, hasta el salón de guerra –que pasa con los ropajes…-calló, al ver que faltaban las imágenes de los ropajes sagrados-que paso…?

La estatua de Odín…ocho mujeres, armaduras celestes…-continuo balbuceado-

Fler, tranquila…- Hilda, frunció el seño- no entiendo lo que dices…-

En la estatua de Odín, han aparecido ocho mujeres, revestidas por los ropajes destinados para las Valkirias guardianas…-ya más tranquila hablo-vine al salón de guerra, para cerciorarme si en verdad son los ropajes, que aparecían en las imágenes junto a la imagen del ojo de Odín…-callo un momento, para desesperación de los dioses guerreros, que escuchaban todo atentamente y de la representante de Odín- y como lo creí, no están…son, las que traen puestas…-miro a su hermana en espera de una respuesta-

Eso solo significa que…-Hilda, miro hacia el suelo como si este fuera lo más interesante-si las guardianas del ojo de Odín han regresado a la vida…-Hilda, miro a sus dioses guerreros-hay un dios o ser que está interesado en robarlo…-la puerta del salón se volvió a abrir dejando ver ocho siluetas, revestidas en armaduras de color blanco como la nieve y celeste como el cielo de hielo-ustedes…?-Hilda, al igual que sus acompañantes miraron con sorpresa a las recién llegadas-

Señora…-en un solo movimiento, las ocho jóvenes, se arrodillaron frete la represéntate de Odín-las valquirias guardianas, hemos vuelto…-volvió hablar, una joven de cabello rojo, de ojos celestes, piel nívea, que revestía una armadura similar a la de Siegfried, pero con un parecido similar a la armadura de las amazonas- mi nombre es Kriger, valquiria guerrera de Dubhe Alfa, y estoy a su servicio…ellas son: Stjerners de Megrez Delta, Himmelen de Benetnasch Eta, Lumi de Mizar Zeta y Sade de Alcor Zeta, Pilvi de Merak Beta, Myrsky de Phecda Gamma y Nopeasti de Alioth Épsilon - se presento haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza, así mismo presento a sus compañeras, que al igual que ella permanecían con una rodilla en el suelo-

Hemos regresado porque necesario ha sido, nuestro regreso. Algo muy pronto pasará y la voluntad de Odín, no hizo despertar en los cuerpos de las jóvenes, elegidas para reencarnar…-se puso de pie, al igual que las otras siete mientras decía esas palabras-nuestra lealtad y poder, así como una vez estuvo bajo el servicio de Odín, ahora contigo Hilda de Polaris están-le sonrió amable y las demás imitaban su gesto-

Pero…-Hilda, observo de una a una-el ojo de Odín está en peligro…-suspiro con pesar, ignorando la sonrisa de las jóvenes-supongo que su retorno y el que quiere hacerse con el Ojo, es el culpable de que el frío aumente-sus ojos que al inicio de esto se cerraron, se abrieron para contemplar a la que parecía ser la líder-sabes quién es el causante?-interrogo, a lo que la valquiria de Dubhe Alfa, asintió levemente-quién es?-exigió saber-

El mismo que ayudo a un dios Griego, a escapar de su encierro en el plano austral…Loki-termino de decir para desconcierto y sorpresa de Hilda, dioses guerreros y Fler-

***M***

El frío ha descendido aun más Saga-la joven que había llegado junto al caballero dorado se quejo-si sigue así, la personas, animales y plantas no lo van a soportar…-miró con lastima a su alrededor y ver a las personas correr a refugiarse en su hogares- estos lugares serán los más afectados…-

Lo sé Gema, lo sé…pero no es algo que nosotros podamos evitar, en este momento-Saga, abrazo a su compañera, que temblaba por el notable frío-espero Atena, ya sepa a qué se debe este cambio para cuando regresemos-

***M***

No lo sientes…?-la rubia, miro de manera incrédula a su compañero-

Sí, pero eso no es algo que en verdad me afecte y a ti tampoco, debe hacerlo-le respondió mientras buscaba con la mirada la cabaña, que se había perdido de su vista al caer la tormenta de nieve-

Camus, eso no tiene nada que ver…?-la joven se cruzo de brazos con molestia-lo que importa ahora es encontrar la cabaña y prepararnos…-sentencio, mientras avanzaba al lugar, que pensaba estaba la cabaña que ocupaban, para sus vacaciones-

Dioses, que querrán ahora?!-pregunto con molestia, mientras seguía a su novia-

***M***

Mu, sentiste eso…?!-la joven, entro de improvisto a la habitación del nombrado-

Si, Atena, desea vernos con urgencia-sentencio el muviano, mientras acomodaba unas cosas en su maleta-

Tú crees que…-no termino de hablar cuando un destello de luz, llamo la atención de ambos y una silueta se formaba-Kiki?-abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa-

Maestro, señorita…-Saludo con una linda sonrisa-

Kiki, pero no deberías estar en Jamir?-Mu, lo miro con un puntito elevado-

Sí, pero el clima lo hace casi inhabitable, pero por lo que veo no es el único lugar-expreso mirando por la ventada de la cabaña-

Pues, ya que estas aquí, vamos por los demás…-el niño lo miro sin entender-Atena, me ha ordenado y por los que estén lejos de Grecia y no puedan ir en avión o barco por el clima…-explico, cerrando la maleta-

Servicio de transporte?-le sonrío burlona, haciendo sonreír a los otros dos-

Me alegra este mejor…-le sonrío de manera dulce el lemuriano-

Si, ya debo dejar eso atrás…-acepto ella, antes de ir a su habitación-arreglare mis cosas…-anuncio-

***M***

Odio el frio, odio el frio…-Aioria, se quejaba al sentir las fuertes corrientes de aire helado-se supone que Australia es un país caluroso!-bufo con molestia, mientras se frotaba las manos-odio el frio y al ser que lo está causando…-

Lo mismo digo yo…?-la voz de Milo, hizo girar al peli castaño claro y a su acompañante pelirroja-

Bicho?, ya era hora…-Aioria, se acerco con maletas en mano a los cuatro recién llegados-Atena, nos acaba de convocar hace unos minutos…-termino de decir al ver la cara de sorpresa de los recién llegados-

Eso ayuda y explica todo…-Saga, elevo su cosmos y abrió un portal dimensional-espero Kanon y el lemuriano, ya hayan ido por los demás-manifiesto cruzar por el portal-

***M***

Si movieran los pies y manos, nos ayudarían…-Kanon, miro con molestia la manera tan calmada y ordenada, en la que Shopia y Shura, arreglaban sus pertenencias-

Ya vamos, no te enojes…-Shopia, le regalo una linda sonrisa, para molestia de Shura que poco le falto para lanzarse sobre el gemelo menor-donde está Belén?-pregunto por la amazona que sabía, salía con Kanon-

Ya está en Grecia…-sonrío de manera nerviosa, al recordar el porqué la de Ave de paraíso, había regresado antes que él-

Se pelaron?-inquirió la peli rosa , que ya llevaba su maleta junto a Kanon-

No, bueno…-Kanon, se encogió de hombros, ya se disculparía con la chica luego-vámonos, que tengo que ir por otros…-apuro a lo que Shura, solo traspaso el portal dimensional sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo y ayuda con la maleta a Shopia-cabra celosa…-susurro con burla, ante la indiferencia y el notable enojo de su compañero-

***M***

Mientras no sepamos que se trae en manos Loki y donde esta, haremos guardia en todo el perímetro del Valhala, debemos evitar un ataque sorpresa-anuncio Hila, con seriedad, mientras sus dioses guerreros y las valquirias guerreras, escuchaban atentos a sus órdenes y palabras-

Cada una de ustedes, al igual que uno de los dioses, están protegida por la misma estrella guardiana que conforman la osa mayor-Fler, miro por un momento a las jóvenes mujeres, que estaban formadas de las misma manera que los dioses guerreros u sus armaduras eran un mix de sus mantos sagrados y la de las amazonas de Atena-Hermana…-llamo la atención de la representante de Odín, que de inmediato la miro al igual que los demás-no crees que Atena y Julián también deban enterarse de lo que está sucediendo?, seguramente ya han de estar indagando y cuando den con Asgard, ellos…-Fler no termino de hablar cuando la gran puerta, que resguardaba el salón principal se abrió-

***M***

**Kriger: guerrera en noruego**

**Stjerners: estrella en noruego**

**Himmelen: cielo en noruego**

**Lumi: nieve en finlandés **

**Sade: lluvia en finlandés**

**Pilvi: nube en finlandés**

**Myrsky: tormenta finlandés**

**Nopeasti: veloz en finlandés**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reunión de dioses **

Las puertas del gran salón principal se abrieron de golpe, sorprendiendo a los que su interior estaban

Señor Julián, cuantas veces le eh dicho que no debe hacer eso…-la voz molesta y dos figuras se dejo ver tras la puerta- no es su templo, y es falta de educación llegar así…-seguía el pobre muchacho que era ignorado por el joven avatar del dios y era blanco de burlas de sus compañeros- ustedes deberían ayudarme no seguir incentivándolo -les reprendió a los otros que ni caso-

Julián Solo-Hilda se puso de pie y espero que el mencionado llegara hasta ella- que sorpresa verte por…-sus palabras fueron cortadas por el joven peli azul-

Sorrento, mira esta sala…-el dios miraba la extensión del salón y su decoración con fascinación- porque mi santuario no tiene algo así?-miro como un niño caprichoso lo haría su padre al nombrado-

Porque no-Sorrento se llevo una mano a la cabeza, en gesto de desesperación- buenas tardes señorita Hilda de Polaris, dioses guerreros, señorita Fler y señoritas-hizo una reverencia ante los anfitriones-le pido mis más sentidas disculpas por la manera tan abrupta de…-las palabras de pobre general se vieron interrumpidas por su dios-

Ya Sirena, que ni caso te hace…-movió la mano en gesto despreocupado para molestia de peli lila-Hilda, bonita cuanto tiempo-el joven paso por poco pisando a los dioses y valquirias para saludar a la representante de Odín-

Por eso prefiero al dios-murmuro bajito el general de sirena, mientras les pedía disculpas con la mirada a los protectores de Hilda-donde estará Kanon cuando se lo necesita?- pensó y como invocado él y su mancha aparecieron-

Auch, auch…quítense de mi encima…-como si fuera costumbre, los caballeros dorados aparecieron unos sobre otros-Alde, muévete que pesas!-le grito el caballero Saga, al grandote que estaba sentado sobre la montaña de dorados-

Disculpen…-sin más el toro se movió-

Ya, muévanse panda de tarados…me aplastan-Saori, salió bajo un montón de caballeros- con estos guardianes para que quiero asesinos-murmuro, mientras se arreglaba su vestido y abrigo-

Este…?-a excepción de los recién llegados, todos habían quedado con cara de "y esto, que?"-Saori, hace mucho…-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Hilda, para romper la tensión, que se había formado desde la llegada repentina-

Oh, hola…-las mejillas de Saori competían fácilmente con una cereza madura-

Señorita Hilda, tendrá un distorsionador de dimensiones en este lugar, activo?-lo más serio que pudo habló Saga-

No, porque lo dices?-cuestiono la joven con sorpresa-

Este por qué…-Saga, iba a dar su explicación cuando-

Resulta que veníamos por la otra dimensión de Saga y cuando estábamos cerca del Valhala, algo removió violentamente las dimensiones haciendo que nuestra llegada triunfal e fuera al caño, pues ya vio que lamentable entrada-Kanon y su extraña forma de explicar las cosas, pero en fin había explicado la idea-

Sí, bueno lo dijo Kanon en palabras que no usaría pero allí va la cosa-acepto Saga-

Oh, eso es extraño…-la seriedad cubrió a Hilda-

Nos puedes explicar el porqué el origen de todo este cambio climatológico, es Asgard-el muchacho despistado, caprichoso y molesto se desvaneció, dejando al dios de los mares-

Si, Hilda necesitamos saber que pasa para poder ayudar, la humanidad está en peligro- de la misma manera Atena, se presentaba dejando atrás a la niña-

Fler, dioses y valquirias, lleven a los caballeros y generales a tomar algo caliente…-Hilda, índico a lo que la rubia y los demás aceptaron comprendiendo así que los dioses querían hablar solos-

Síganme por favor –pidió la joven rubia, para luego indicarles por donde ir-

Y bien?-insistió Poseidón-

Lo que diré en este momento solo debe ser conocido por Asgard, pero sé que sus dominios están siendo afectados por un dios, propio de este territorio…y que por nuestra alianza, no puedo ocultarles esto…-Hilda, miro por el gran ventanal el caer de la nieve-

Puedes decirnos-alentó Atena-

Lo que sucede es que…-Hilda, fijo nuevamente su mirada en los dos dioses frente a ella-

***M***

Ya Sigfried, quita esa cara de perro abandonado-Alberich, no desperdicio la oportunidad de molestar a su compañero-

Cállate, Alberich-Sigfried, no estaba de humor para soportar sus bromitas-

Ay, que delicado-le miro burlón-

Porque tanto lio, si nos saco a todos-Syd, se encogió de hombros-

Pero yo soy su mano derecha, o sea por favor no podía sacarme-Sigfried, miro a sus compañeros como si fuera pecado lo que había hecho Hilda-

Si ese es el caso, yo tampoco debería estar con ustedes-comento Sorrento, que venía más atrás junto a los generales-

Ni te creas, Sorre que sabes que la mano derecha es Kanon- convenga o no, sus compañeros siempre llevándole la contra-

Sabía que me preferían-Kanon, sonrió con engreimiento-

Y de ustedes?-prefirió hacer pelear a los dorados que seguir soportando a la panda de tarados, de sus compañeros-

Yo-dijo de inmediato Saga-

Ni te creas hermanito-Kanon, le miro con arrogancia- aquí, cuando Shion no está soy yo el segundo al mando-le refuto-

Sueñas, el único después de Shion soy yo…-interfirió Milo-después de todo soy el engreído, no?-le levanto la cejas-

Callados, niños-Docko, ordeno a lo que los otros obedecieron sin chistar-no es hora de sus aires de grandeza y preferencia-les miro con reprobación-

Chicos…-llamó Fler, que nada más escuchaba la especial conversación- pasen por aquí, en seguida les mando traer algo…-sin más la rubia, dejo a los hombres y mujeres entrar en aquel salón-

Fiu, esto sí es elegancia…-un silbido salió de los labios de Isaac- me gusta esta elegancia de Asgard, no hay puestos disponibles?-pregunto con una leve sonrisa fresca a los dioses-

A menos que desparezca uno de nosotros no hay-contesto Mime, que se había parado junto a la ventada lo más alejado de los demás posible-

Oye Isaac, eso es traición- Bian, le miro reprobatoriamente- el señor Julián es muy especial, pero no significa que lo dejemos…-

Claro, claro…no hay dios mejor que nuestra Hilda- Fenrril, miro a los demás con burla-no es malcriada, ni caprichosa, nos da nuestro lugar, no nos tata como esclavos, nos defiende y cuidad…-su mano se poso en su lobo-bueno, solo no le gusta que Jim, se suba a los muebles, verdad pequeño…-le acaricio la cabeza con cariño-

Enserio, pero que lindo Jim-Aioria, se acerco al canino que se dejo acariciar por el león-

Eso es injusto-se quejo el bicho, que miraba celoso todo- no se supone que canino odia a gatuno?- más de uno miro a Milo como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza-Jim, no me deja que me acerque ni dos pasos…-

Tu olor lo molesta-sentencio Fenrril, con si nada-

Pero si me baño todos los días-más de uno casi se cae por la respuesta dada-

No hablo de eso-Fenrril, se froto la sien- te has portado mal con algún animal antes?-cuestionó a lo que el peli azul menor, se puso pensativo-

Aioria, cuanta-ninguno de los presentes pudo evitar reír, bueno a excepción del león-

Jajaja…que gracioso Milo-rio de manera sarcástica el león-

Como llegamos a hablar de esto…?-Mime, que aun estaba en su rincón, no pudo evitar soltar en un suspiro-

Que aburrido, Mime-Bud, se acerco y le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros- anímate, hace mucho que no nos reuníamos…-le indico a los demás chicos que conversaban sin prestar atención a ambos-

Sabes que odio el aglomerado-sentencio el peli naranja, para luego sacarse el brazo de su amigo-

Contigo no se puede-negando el tigre blanco, se acerco a los demás-

Pueden dejar de hacer eso…-incomodo por las miradas, que hace rato se posaban sobre él, expreso llamando así la atención de todos-

Esto, disculpa es que…-una de las valquirias, al fin habló- nos haces recordar ah…- sus palabras murieron en su garganta-

Oigan dejen de acosar al carnero…-DM, que hace rato se había ganado de las miradas de las valquirias al lemuriano, no dejo pasar la oportunidad para sacarles tema a las desconocidas-

No es eso-una le miro feo-lo que pasa es que él- señalo al muviano- nos recuerda a los elfos de luz-concluyo-

Pilvi-le llamó la primera- disculpe, no fue nuestra intención incomodarlo, pero como ya lo dijo nuestra compañera nos hizo recordar a un elfo de luz-expresó en tono de disculpa-

No pasa nada-les sonrió amable Mu- pero es imposible que les recuerde a un elfo, ya que yo soy un lemuriano-explico a mable-

Tal vez para los griegos- objeto otra- para nosotros eres uno elfo de luz…-le sonrió-cierto, Lumi?-le pregunto a otra-

Si, Sade-concordó la otra-

Esto me está mareando…-comentó Afro-ustedes no dicen nada?-pregunto esta vez a los dioses, que ni al tema-

Que quieres que digamos, nosotros no renacimos con nuestros anteriores recuerdos-se encogió de hombros Hagen-

Eres tan mono…-una de las valquirias se había acercado demasiado al lemuriano y lo miraba de manera curiosa-no crees, Kriger?- pregunto a la líder-

Supongo-se encogió de hombros y no le dio demasiada importancia-

Oigan, oigan dejen a la carnero tranquilo…-Shura se interpuso entre la valquiria y un traumado Mu- quienes son, como que hace rato están y no sabemos qué pintan-se cruzo de brazos y espero que las mujeres se presentaran-

Somos valquirias, las guardianas del ojo de Odín- Kriger, hablo por las demás que de manera inmediata se pusieron tras ellas e imitaron su reverencia-

mmmm…ya y como que, que tiene que hacer para que hayan aparecido de la nada-pregunto Sorrento, igual de curioso que los demás-

Alguien quiere hacerse con el ojo y por eso y para eso hemos regresado, proteger el preciado tesoro de Asgard y a la encarnación de Odín en la tierra-explico-

O sea que solo están aquí por u tiempo, luego que esto acabe desaparecerán o qué?-cuestiono Camus, que mostraba interés a pesar que al inicio le importaba _mucho_ su plática-

No, nacimos en esta era con un propósito el cual era solo vigilar, pero…-Kriger, miro por un leve momento a sus compañeras- el destino quiso que dejáramos nuestras vidas normales, para proteger el ojo-concluyó sin mucho entusiasmo-

Entiendo, es raro nunca había escuchado de ustedes-Krisna, se puso pensativo-

Es un secreto de Asgard, nuestra existencia y nuestra función, solo los dioses guerreros y la representante de Odín, saben de nosotros-habló Himmelen-

Estos dioses y su juegos…-tras esas palabras todo se hundió en silencio-

***M***

Como que Loki, se quiere hacer de eso…-Atena, mostro su desagrado ante las palabras de Hilda- es imperdonable hacer tanto mal solo por una ambición…- sus ojos destellaron molestia-

No sirve de nada, ponerse en ese plan Atena-Poseidón, miro con calma el problema-eso es todo lo que sabes…?-al asentir de Hilda, el dios griego no pudo evitar suspirar con molestia-

Debemos encontrarlo o arrástralo hasta aquí y obligarlo que dé la cara-Atena, tomo asiento una vez más, recuperando su temple-

Lo mismo pensaba, pero y que hay de los demás…-en el rostro de la joven peli celeste, se mostro su preocupación-

Debemos ubicarlo y hacerle que cese esto, y hasta que lo hagamos yo regresare a Grecia y tratare de desde mi santuario, regresar el clima en toda la tierra…-miro a los otros que asintieron- Poseidón tu encárgate de tus dominios, Hilda solo preocúpate en encontrar a Loki, más no podemos hacer ya que no podemos intervenir directamente-con pesar fueron dichas esas palabras- mis caballeros, ayudaran en su búsqueda aunque sea en mis dominios-

Mis generales harán lo mismo-acepto el dios de los mares-

Bien, agradezco su apoyo…yo me encargare de ubicar a Loki y hacer que pare esta tormenta-


End file.
